halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Helljumper
Halo: Helljumper is a five-part series of comics, chronicling the stories of a squad from the 105th ODST Division of UNSC Marine Shock Troopers. Issues Issue #1 "Comic legend Peter David and up-and-coming artist Eric Nguyen bring a whole new HALO story to l ife! When the colony planet Ariel sends out a mysterious distress signal, it’s up to the UNSC’s elite, highly s killed special-ops Marines, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers from the 105th, to find out what’s happening. ''Also known as ODSTs or “Helljumpers”, these soldiers are some of the toughest in the galaxy…and some of the roughest as well. When the distress signal comes, two Helljumpers will find themselves at the cent'er of the mystery on Ariel, and before it’s solved, they’ll have to put their friendship—and their lives—on the line…"'' ' ' — Marvel.com Released July 22nd, 2009 Issue #2 "Orbital Drop Shock Troopers from the 105th Division—more famously known as the “Helljumpers”—have arrived at a distressed science colony on the planet Ariel…only problem? The place is totally abandoned. As the Helljumpers investigate, trying to figure out what happened to the colonists, it becomes increasingly clear that the colony isn’t quite as empty as it seemed… the discovery of a large Covenant military presence raises more questions than it answers. Helljumpers Dutch and Romeo have penetrated farthest into the Covenant-held facility, and when all hell breaks loose, it will be the ultimate test of their fighting prowess—and their friendship." — Marvel.com Released August 26th, 2009 Issue #3 '' '"Mysteries deepen as the Helljumpers’ investigation of the curious events at the Space Colony A'riel c'ontinues. Cut off from the rest of their company, Dutch and Romeo must use''' 'every ounce of skill and ''''stre'ngth to stay alive. But earth-shaking events--both physical and personal--will truly test the mettle of these two brothers-in-arms."'' — Marvel.com Released September 23rd, 2009 Issue #4 "With an entire Covenant regiment hot on the trail of their comrades, Dutch and Romeo don't have a lot of options...the radios are out, so they can't alert their CO as to what's behind them, and they don't have enough firepower to take the Covenant force out on their own. But... hey, what's this here? A lightly guarded Covenant Drop Ship? But who'd be stupid enough to steal a Drop Ship? Two of the UNSC's finest, perhaps?" — Marvel.com Released October 28th, 2009 Issue #5' ' ''"Dutch and Romeo have gotten themselves into some pretty crazy situations, but stealing a Covenant ship would definitely get both of them a medal for Most Insane Thing Done In the Line of Duty. If th'ey survive ''''this, '''they'll still have plenty of questions to answer: what the heck are the Covenant doing here on Planet Ariel, an otherwise harmless colony? And why are they acting so strange-taking the humans hostage instead of glassing the planet, which is their M.O.? Whatever's lurking deep underneath the surface, if the Covenant wants it that bad, it has to be big... and deadly. DON'T MISS THE GRIPPING CONCLUSION TO THIS HEART-STOPPING STORY!" — Marvel.com Released November 25th, 2009 Characters *MSgt Frost *Cpl. Taylor H. "Dutch" Miles *LCpl Kojo "Romeo" Agu *Brimley *Campbell *Charles *Gretchen *Higgins *Michaels (wears the same armour as Mickey, in Halo 3: ODST) *The Knowing *Langston (In flashback only) *John-117 (In flashback only) Other